This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objective of this proposal is to investigate impairment of the autophagy pathway after transient cerebral ischemia followed by reperfusion. Our approach will rely on a combination light and electron microscopy to assess the effect of ischemia on the autophagy pathway and associated proteins. The use of wide-field electron tomography in particular should significantly increase the efficiency with which we can examine tissue samples and thereby increase the power of this study.